1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing organic contaminants from surfaces of solid wastes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods regarding to decomposition of organic contaminants (e.g. dioxins) have been proposed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,863, a method of treating a contaminated aqueous liquid or gaseous fluid containing organics using a combination of visible or solar light energy in the presence of a photocatalyst to decompose the organic impurities in the liquid or gaseous fluid is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,315, a method of decontaminating a contaminated fluid by using photocatalystic particles is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,484, a catalytic process for degradation of organic materials in aqueous and organic fluids to produce environmentally compatible products is disclosed.
However, methods for treatment of dioxins-contaminated solid wastes using photocatalyst have not been proposed. In addition, the conventional methods are mostly operated at very high temperature, thus not only increasing the treatment cost but leading to complexity of treatments because dioxins might occur again during the subsequent processes.
Accordingly, a method of removing organic contaminants from surfaces of solid wastes is desirable.